The Right Time, The Right Place
by inuyuashaluver13
Summary: Kagome is a Hanyou who meets a boy on the way to school.R&R its real good please
1. Default Chapter

Kagome was a disgrace sense she was small, after all, she was a half demon living in a demon free world.  
  
People would call her a stupid hanyou and idiotic demon and many other terrible things.  
  
One day at her new school, she snapped. She killed 3 people and was expelled and charged but let go.  
  
Today, Kagome is 12. That incident happened 3 years ago. Now she lives in Kyoto, Japan and takes a special medicine that conceals her demon powers. All the people in her school don't have any idea shes a hanyou. They're all nice to her and that's what Kagome wished for. She has 3 best friends named Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru. She also has an unwelcome stalker named Koga, along with 3 rivals named Naraku, Kikyo and Kagura.  
  
Today, she is late for school. But because of a boy, a very special boy. He ran into her and knocked her down. She sensed a presence from him, a very familiar presence which she was unable to figure out what it was.  
  
Here the story begins.  
  
Kagome was walking to school wearing a pale green tank top and a pair of black, baggy jeans. Suddenly, a boy with white hair and a cap on bumped into her.  
  
"I'm really sorry!"The boy cried frantically."Its okay, are you hurt?"Kagome asked, kindly. "Yes I am Im just a little scared because I'm going to a new school today!" he replied. "Oh, which one?" Kagome said, studying his features. "Umm....I think its called Shikon Jr. high" he said, deep in thought staring at Kagome, feeling a connection." Oh, Im kind of lost, too" he laughed nervously." C'mon, you can walk with me, were late anyways"Kagome said. "Okay, Im sorry for causing you so much trouble"The boy said, again. "Oh, its okay, by the way I didn't catch your name, what is it?" Kagome asked. "Its InuYasha Tamayoukai, whats yours?" he replied. "Oh, Im Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you!" Kagome said. The rest of the way they were silent.  
  
They finally got to school and went their seperate ways.  
  
Kagome walked into her classroom. "KAGOME YOU ARE SO LATE!" the teacher, Mrs. Kaede, yelled. "Im very soory Ma'm!" she cried. "Its fine sit down" she said. She knew about the incident that happened when she was 9. Kagome sat inbetween Sango and Sesshoumaru and in front of Miroku." Class, today we have a new student!" Mrs. Kaede announced.  
  
"Could it be InuYasha?"Kagome wondered out loud.  
  
"Hey, whos InuYasha, Kagome?" Sango teased.  
  
"A boy I ran into on the way to sc-HENTAI!"Kagome screamed, smacking Miroku.  
  
"Oh, my hand must have slipped!"Miroku smiled.  
  
Kagome moved him to the seat in front of him, completely surrounded by guys.  
  
"Great" mumbled Miroku.  
  
"As I was saying, we have a new student, please come in."Mrs. Kaede said, sweetly.  
  
As Kagome had predicted, InuYahsa walked in.  
  
"Hi, my name is InuYasha Tamayoukai,It's nice to meet you a-"he barely got the words all out when someone screamed "HES A HANYOU!". Kagome looked at him and saw that his cap had fallen off to reveal to dog ears on the top of his head.  
  
"Oh my god, they're adorable!"Kagome yelled running to the front of the room, her natural enstinct was to touch them. She reached up and touched the soft, fuzzy ears. "You mean you're not scared?"InuYasha asked, surprisingly. "No not at all!"She exclaimed. InuYasha smiled at her comment. Suddenly, Kagome was at his ear "Because I'm a hanyou, too, don't tell anyone, though. No one except for Sango, Miroku,Sesshoumaru and Kagome's family knew about her being a Hanyou. Now she was telling this to a complete stranger and she didn't know why. Koga also knew because hes a stalker and secretly knows everything about her.  
  
Kagome ran home and told her mom that she told a complete stranger what she was. "Why, Kagome, Why?" she yelled. "Im sorry mom, I really am!" Kagome cried. "Well, if your going to go around telling people you're a hanyou, leave because I don't want our family to be disgraced!  
  
So Kagome left and sadly walked to Sango's house.Sango answered the door and immediately Kagome immediately fainted. "Kagome, whats wrong!?" Sango cried.Suddenly, Kagome grew cat ears and a cat tail, along with fangs and her eyes turned gold. "Kagome, your turning back into a hanyou" Sango said sweetly.  
  
Well, find out what happens next chapter, I have to get at least 10 reviews or I won't write no more. 


	2. New Love and The 2 Hanyou's

Well...I didn't even get enough reviews, but oh well, I'll let it go this time!  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning, feeling very dizzy.  
  
Sango walked in carrying a tray.  
  
Kagome: Whats that?  
  
Sango: Its breakfast, and after that, tell me why you came here last night.  
  
Kagome: Yes ma'm  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to reveal to razor sharp fangs. It didn't scare Sango, though.  
  
Kagome: Could you invite Sesshoumaru over?  
  
Sango: Sure, and Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Hmm?  
  
Sango: I know you have a crush on Sesshoumaru!  
  
Kagome: Y-you do?  
  
Sango: Yup, and he likes you, too!  
  
Kagome: Really, how can you tell!  
  
Sango: Because I'm me, DUH!  
  
Kagome: Oh, yea. That's true, but I happen to know someone YOU like!  
  
Sango: W-what? W-who?  
  
Kagome: Miroku!  
  
Sango: That hentai, n-no way!  
  
Kagome: Whatever, just get Sesshoumaru!  
  
Sango: Yes ma'm!  
  
Sango came back from calling Sesshoumaru to a crying Kagome.  
  
Sango: Whats wrong, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: I just remembered everything that happened last night.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
Sango:I'LL GET IT!  
  
Sesshoumaru and Sango came up to Kagome, who was still crying.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran up to Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Whats wrong, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Oh...Oh Sesshoumaru I hate it!  
  
Kagome grabbed on to Sesshoumaru, hugging him.  
  
(Sesshoumaru is demon, you know, they only teased Kagome because she was a HANYOU)  
  
Sesshoumaru: BLUSH What do you hate?  
  
Kagome:My mother and InuYasha!  
  
Sango: Okay, now tell us all that happened yesterday,Okay?  
  
Kagome:Alright  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed Kagome to sit on his lap as she told the story.  
  
Kagome: I was walking to school and I ran into InuYasha who made me late and I stared at him when he was helping me up because I felt a weird connection. Then, In class when his cap fell off and the fact that he was a hanyou was revealed, I knew what the connection was and I told him I also was a hanyou. Then I ran home crying and told my mom and she kicked me out and I came to Sango's and I don't remember what happened after that.  
  
Sango: You fainted  
  
Kagome: Oh, one more thing Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru: What is it?  
  
Kagome: You know how weve been friends for 3 years, right?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yea  
  
Kagome: Well, I have a crush on you  
  
Sesshoumaru: Blink BlinkReally?  
  
Kagome: yes see Sango I told you he doesn't like me back!  
  
More tear started to well up in her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru: No I was just a little surprised, I do like you back!  
  
Kagome: R-really?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yes!  
  
Kagome turned aroung and gave him a hug.  
  
Sango: Where are you staying, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Huh, I dunno?!  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
Sango: Be right back Ill get it  
  
Sango came back with Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Sango told me everything and I have a plan!  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome: Miroku has a plan...FUNNY!  
  
Sango: Hahahahhahahahahhaha it is funny  
  
Miroku: Sesshoumaru, you know how you have a 5 roomed apartment but its just you?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yes get to the point  
  
Miroku: We could all move there since were great friends and stuff!  
  
Kagome: Yea!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I don't know.....  
  
Kagome hugs Sesshoumaru really tight and looks up with a puppy dog face.  
  
Kagome: Plllleeeeeeaaaassssseeee Sesshoumaru????  
  
Sesshoumaru: Okay, just don't gimme that face anymore  
  
All: Laugh  
  
Sango asks her mom, who says yes, and Mirokus dad says yes.  
  
Kagome: YAY!  
  
Sango: Kagome, you want to go to InuYasha's, don't you?  
  
Kagome: Yea......  
  
Sango: Then lets go!  
  
At InuYasha's House  
  
InuYasha opened the door.  
  
Kagome: ......  
  
Sango: Hello InuYasha!  
  
InuYasha: Uh Hi...Kagome you okay?  
  
Kagome: Oh....yea..I am...  
  
InuYasha: Whats wrong?  
  
Sango: You caused her a lot of pain, that's what!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Sango, its not his fault!  
  
Kagome came out from behing Sango  
  
Kagome: See, I'm a hanyou, too  
  
InuYasha:WOW you look pretty!  
  
Sango: Back off, she has a boyfriend  
  
InuYasha:......  
  
Kagome: Anyways, do you live here alo-  
  
She didn't get the words out of her mouth when someone came behing her and out their arms around her waist.  
  
Kagome: Get off me, Koga.  
  
Koga: I can do whatever I please with my MATE!  
  
Kagome: I am not your mate, idiot!  
  
Koga: Yes you are, now give me a kiss!  
  
InuYasha: Look, if she doesn't want to be your mate, she doesn't have to be!  
  
Koga: What are you gonna do about it, lover boy?  
  
InuYasha: This!IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!  
  
Koga ran away really fast.  
  
Well that's the end of the new chappy, hope you enjoyed please review! 


End file.
